


Azriel takes Elain out to see Velaris

by Astronautrabbit



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautrabbit/pseuds/Astronautrabbit
Summary: Azriel and Elain are left at Velaris while the Inner Circle are out on important business, so the pair decide to go out for a day in the city.





	Azriel takes Elain out to see Velaris

It had been four days since the Inner Circle had left to go to the human realms and Elain was bored.

They were re-locating the humans who had been evacuated before the King of Hybern and his army had attacked. That war still haunted Elain’s thoughts more than she liked to admit, her nightmares suffering the most. She didn’t understand how the others did it. How they lived, laughed and loved after experiencing horrors worse than she could ever imagine. Although perhaps she would go through the same later on in her life that now would last for centuries. Longer.

It had been months since she had been forced into the cauldron yet it was still hard to get used to being Fae. Just a few months ago she was planning for a life with a mortal man that was expected to last for a few decades before she perished. Now she didn’t know what to do with her life.

She had a dream of becoming a gardener somewhere far away, having a simple life where there was just her and her flowers. She would live somewhere the seasons would pass and the sun would shine. Elain enjoyed the Spring Court weather but she knew that she couldn’t live in the same season forever. 

Sitting in her garden that was in the space set aside by her sister she pondered the days ahead of her. She tried not to get too carried away with her thoughts but it felt so natural. Perhaps because of her knew abilities to see into the future she found more comfort in her mind than anywhere else, despite that Elain usually tried to ignore the nagging voice in her head that told her of things she had trouble to understand. Being a seer was like having part of her conscience set aside to be controlled by thoughts of what was to come. And it scared her.

Elain sat up from her seat, which had no legs and was lifted by chains that allowed it to swing, and put her gardening gloves on. She only had a small amount of weeding to do until it would be perfect. Nesta had told her of a way to enchant the earth to restrict any foreign weeds from growing there but she refused, mainly so there was more work to do in the garden and more time she could have to herself.

Just as Elain was beginning to set to work on an empty patch that was yet to have something planted in it Azriel appeared. He had chosen to stay behind to keep an eye on the city, yet she had an idea that wasn’t all that he planned to keep an eye on. During the past four days he had merely been part of the background to her, though he assisted her with housekeeping and offered his company. 

When the others were here Azriel often seemed smaller, despite his large build, yet when it was just the two of them he seemed to take up an entire room. He had a gentle character though and was never suffocating.

“Hey.” He offered, moving in a way that made his dark blue wings shimmer in the sunlight. Elain merely smiled, and set to work on the empty patch of earth that she planned on filling with some sort of flower. Maybe a tulip.

“Do you need any help?” the shadow singer asked. 

“No thank you.”

He sighed, and to Elain’s slight surprise moved to sit down on the seat she had just occupied. He breathed in the scent of the rose-tinted air and for a second she half expected him to close his eyes and fall asleep. He didn’t though.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out and see Velaris. Everyone is coming back at around dusk, just before Starfall, so if we leave now we could be back well before they get here,”

Elain had forgotten about Starfall, the annual event that was the biggest celebration in the Night Court. It was hard to get used to new festivities.  
She contemplated the offer, glancing back the weeds that were almost gone.

“I heard there was a greenhouse somewhere that had amazing plants. Could we go there?”

Azriel grinned at her response.

“Of course.”

***

It was a sunny day for Velaris with a clear sky, perfect for the upcoming Starfall. The streets were bustling with people getting ready for the evening celebrations and Elain wondered if today was a bad day to come. She had had multiple days at home yet she chose the busiest of them all to finally see the city.

Azriel, who was standing by her side, diminished any doubt she had by taking her down a path that was relatively quiet. The Illyrian warrior wasn’t talking much but his stance and facial expressions were laid-back, which comforted Elain. She immediately decided that he made excellent company.

“Where are you taking me?” She asked inquisitively, though she trusted that it was somewhere nice. It was strange that she usually had so much trouble trusting others but this part of her was almost non-existent by Azriel’s side.

“You wanted to see the greenhouse. Unfortunately, it isn’t open until another forty-five minutes so I was thinking we could stop somewhere to get something to eat, then go just as it is open to the public.” He explained.

They turned a corner and the pleasantness of the street they left was replaced by the steady hum of the crowds around them. It was lined by various shops that were all advertised in the theme of Starfall. Although it was busy it was far from mayhem, Elain noticed, which contradicted her experience of market places. The people of Velaris were not those to create chaos when all together. No, despite the many children playing and adults shopping, they created peace.

Azriel guided her in the direction of a café and to her surprise took her hand. It was warm and large, exactly how she would have guessed. He gently tugged her to help them weave through the crowd without being separated until finally they reached the place they were to eat at.

The bells by the door jingled with their entry and the lack of noise was almost shocking. Elain realised that the walls and windows were soundproof, and almost laughed at the absurdity of it. It made sense, of course, but it was unusual.

They sat down at a two person booth and read the menu, exchanging polite talk while they did so. They both decided on a cinnamon roll so Azriel got up to buy two of them. When he brought them over Elain smiled at the sweet scent that filled her nose and knew instantly that this was a perfect idea.

Azriel seemed to have the same reaction as he lifted his plate up and breathed in the scent almost comically, which earnt a small laugh from both of them. The cinnamon rolls tasted as good as they smelt and Elain almost forgot about the male’s presence when she tried it. 

“Where did you found out about the greenhouse?” He said, breaking her out of her slight trance.

“Nesta told me about it. She went on a few wonders through the city by herself,” Elain answered.

Azriel nodded and proceeded to tell her about it. It was the biggest one in the night court and was often busy, but apparently, it wouldn’t be as much on the day before Starfall because people were too busy to drop by. She was surprised by his extensive knowledge of the city but she supposed it made sense. This was his home and had been that for longer than the life-span of a mortal.

“How did you become interested in plants?” Azriel asked her. She had to think for a moment to answer as it had been her passion for so much of her life. It had started, though, when her family was still wealthy and her mother alive. Elain had spent time accompanying the servants when she was bored and had befriended a woman who taught her about gardens. However, the interest had not been taught but discovered in her youth.

She told him such. Azriel’s interest in her words was comforting and she found herself greatly appreciating his presence. He did everything in a gentle way, as if he was always prepared to be of assistance to somebody else. She supposed that told a lot about his opinion of himself.

Eventually they finished their cinnamon rolls and left, the male offering to pay the bill. She knew that neither of them had to be particularly concerned about money as it was supplied to both of them generously by her sister’s mate. 

It was a short walk to the greenhouse from there and Elain gaped at the sheer size of it. The construction sat in the centre of a green courtyard that was surrounded by well-kept hedges and trees. Birds of every colour occupied the area, their chirping along with the slight rustle of the leaves the only sound that awaited them.   
Azriel smiled when he opened the door to the greenhouse for her in anticipation of her reaction. An even wider smile took over Elain’s face when she took in the sight of the interior.

The walls were made of glass panes that came into an arch at the roof, filling the vast space with sunlight. Rows and rows of flowers and plants were lay out in an orderly manner and it seemed that the place was bursting to the seam with colour. Vines snaked up some posts covering them with leaves and flowers and fruit, like nature’s maypole. The petals were of extraordinary shades of vibrant and pastel colours. 

It was beautiful.

Even as Elain stood there basking in the beauty of the plants around her she had trouble comprehending what she was seeing. Despite the awe of it having little effect on Azriel, his smile matched hers, the female being delighted and him being pleased with her delight.

“Thank you,” She managed to croak out. He nodded modestly.

She then began to wander down the aisles between rows, closely observing each individual plant. The swirls of colours that splattered the petals of the flowers were wonderful. Many of them Elain hadn’t seen before, the place lacking many ordinary species, but she recognized a lot of the names that were scrawled onto signs on the pots. There were ones from all over Prythian, gathered together waiting for her judgment.

Elain then noticed that there were prices on some of them too. She could get one. Azriel came over to her and saw her glancing at the tags, his wings curling behind him as he positioned himself by her side.

“You can get one if you want to. I saw that there are still parts of your garden that are yet to be occupied.”

She teared her gaze towards him and saw his beaming expression.

“Really?” 

He nodded his head and she threw her arms around him, the action surprising her as much as it did him.

“Thank you so much!” she said, almost squealing. At first he was a bit taken aback, but then the shadowsinger returned her embrace.

They stood there for a few moments before they finally pulled away. Elain scanned the flowers, no longer to wish but to choose. Her attention was drawn to a simple but elegant flower, with oval petals that were coloured by deep swirls of blue and black. It simmered in the sunlight and perfectly matched the colour of Azriel’s wings. That one.

She walked over to the flower which was placed in a ceramic pot. She glanced back at Azriel unsurely, and his smile made her beam inside. She picked up the pot and the shadowsinger walked with her to the desk around the corner to pay.

The man there seemed nice enough, his hands rough and stained with dirt. He praised her choice because apparently the species was perfect for the climate in the Night Court. It wasn’t long until Elain and Azriel were walking out of the greenhouse and back to the house.

The whole walk back she held the pot with both hands, like a child with a new toy. The loveliness of Velaris was suddenly amplified. Elain made polite talk with the male who took her to the greenhouse and she came to enjoy his company more and more. It took a while to get back to the house and she wondered if Azriel had taken a detour just to enjoy the moment longer. Judging by how much she enjoyed strolling through the city with him, she would have done the same.

By the time they got to the front steps it was nearly dusk, and the Inner Circle were probably going to be there any minute. Before opening the door Elain turned to the male beside her.

“Thank you so much. For everything,” She said whole-heartedly.

Azriel reached for the door knob.

“It was my pleasure.”


End file.
